Analogía
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Una comparación, varias ideas por reanudar y nuevos sentimientos que desembocan en un terrible error.


**Disclaimer: **Madara ni Deidara me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**Analogía.**

Una gota de sudor se deslizo lentamente por su cien, mientras sus pupilas se mantenían más que fijas en un punto en específico de la atmosfera, entre tanto que, un tic nervioso se apodero de su ojo izquierdo. Cuando finalmente, y luego de permanecer largo tiempo en silencio, asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mierda — Refunfuño al ver de frente suyo la azotadora tormenta de arena que le tenía a él y al enmascarado, prácticamente encarcelados. En las profundidades de una cueva, que afortunadamente hallaron en el momento justo tras el cual, se dio inicio a la ventisca. Luego de permanecer huyendo a pie por todas partes, antes de que quedasen totalmente sepultados, o su orientación comenzara a fallar, ahora que el _shinobi_ de Iwakegure había perdido sus últimas reservas de arcilla, tras enfrentarse contra ninjas de la nación. Los cuales, intentaron detenerles cuando hubieron hurtado un valioso pergamino a sus custodios.

Era en instantes similares a ese, en los que el rubio hubiese deseado escuchar y acatar las ordenes de Akasuna no Sasori, en materia de la preparación para afrontar una misión, y que según palabras suyas, debía de llevarse a cabo a la perfección.

— _No me vendría mal hacer caso de vez en cuando a las palabras de un difunto__,__ uhm _— Sacudía de un lado a otro su maletín, al cual no le restaban ni siquiera las migas; — _Si me hubiese ahorrado toda la arcilla que malgaste haciendo explotar a Tobi__,__ seguramente ya no estaríamos aquí dentro__,__ uhm._

— Senpai, deje de perder el tiempo, ya no hay mas arcilla ¿Ve? Que necio es — Decretaba arrebatándole el maletín, y sacudiéndole él mismo para que el artista crea bombas le contemplase.

— ¡Por supuesto que no hay mas arcilla, uhm! ¡De no haber desperdiciado mi arte en un idiota cómo tú no tendríamos porque estar aquí! — Vocifero con ímpetu, en el momento exacto tras el cual, el chico con la cubierta en espiral terminaba por colmarle la paciencia. Así que, poniéndose de pie, fue a cambiarse de lugar a uno mucho más apartado de en el que se encontraba sentado su colega. — Escucha — Le llamo, — No sé cuanto tiempo vaya a durar está tormenta, pero mientras tanto, no quiero verte fastidiando uhm. Así que a partir de esta línea no te dejare pasar o la pagaras mal — Inquirió, al tiempo en el que trazaba una línea divisoria en la arena, con la punta del dedo.

— ¿Y si no hago caso que es lo que harás senpai? — Cuestiono; — Ahora que no te resta mas arcilla — Esto último encolerizo a Deidara, quien de poder hacerlo le habría hecho volar en pedazos, aunque lamentablemente sabía que este método no era para nada efectivo contra su secuaz, que por arte de magia salía casi siempre ileso de sus ninjutsus explosivos.

— Soy un hombre — Argumentaba en el acto, dando un paso hacia el frente. — ¡Si quieres puedes burlarte, uhm, pero te advierto que mi arte no es todo lo que soy capaz de hacer!

— Pero Deidara- senpai tu eres quien esta de mi lado — Le interrumpía, señalando con su dedo índice el pie del artista.

Al bajar su mirada, Deidara contemplo que efectivamente estaba invadiendo el área destinada a su compañero con el pie, e inmediatamente lo retiro un tanto avergonzado, por dejarse llevar; y fingiendo que esto no le importaba, fue a tomar asiento en un desolado rincón, sin nada más que agregar.

—… aunque senpai parece chica — Le escucho decir por lo bajo, por lo cual sus nervios se crisparon de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho infeliz? — Rugía realmente enfurecido. Dedicándole una mirada asesina al _shinobi_ parlanchín, — ¡¿A quien mierda llamas chica?

— ¡Oh! ¡Miré senpai! No se puede ver nada, creo que la tormenta va en aumento — Intercalo, restándole importancia.

Al joven de mirada celeste le había parecido una mejor idea ignorarlo, después de todo, se trataba de Tobi con quien estaba lidiando, y a quien no era capaz de hacer entrar en razón ni siquiera a puñetazos, aunque ciertamente ese era un método que se negaba a probar en él.

¡Pero llamarle chica! Aquello le había parecido el colmo. Cuando ya le había tolerado incluso que insultara su arte, al compararlo con esas burdas esculturas de segunda mano. Halladas en el puesto de dangos. Asunto que no se había vuelto a repetir con tal intensidad hasta ese momento.

Y no es que fuera la analogía lo que mas le incomodase, sino el hecho de que Tobi se sumase a la horda de personas que menospreciaban su masculinidad. Otorgándole terminaciones como "chan", con el que se hacia alusión al genero femenino, o simplemente refiriéndose hacia él al igual que a una mujer, cuando en realidad era un hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—_Quizás debería cortarme el cabello__,__ uhm…— _Se dijo así mismo, tomando con la mano las puntas de un par de hebras doradas. Observándoles minuciosamente. Enfrascándose dentro de sus pensamientos. Hasta que, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente, soltó ese sedoso mechón de cabellos, y ladeando la mirada busco cerciorarse de que el buen chico de Akatsuki no le hubiese visto hacer aquello, o peor aun, descubriera lo profundo que calaron en él sus denigrantes palabras. Sin embargo, y a todo lo contrario que se hubiese imaginado, éste había permanecido recostado, emergido en su mar de ensueño. — _Ése estúpido._ — A Deidara no le dejaba de sorprender la vida tan despreocupada que llevaba. Llegando algunas veces a preguntarse si acaso realmente era él un criminal de rango S, cómo todos los demás. — _Con esa apariencia seguro que no__,__ uhn._

¡Apariencia!

Ahora que lo recordaba y lo analizaba a fondo, no comprendía porqué razón Tobi no mostraba su rostro a los demás.

—_Ni siquiera a mi__,__ uhm_ — Se pensaba, tomando en cuenta la familiaridad y las confianzas que se tomaba y con las que le hablaba su secuaz. — _¿Será mayor o menor que yo?_

Sabía bien que llamarle "superior" era a causa del _status_ social que les diferenciaba, en cuanto a nivel y habilidades se trataba, y que por consiguiente, hacia alusión al respeto que Tobi le deparaba a su persona, pero eso no significaba que forzosamente Tobi debiera de ser menor de edad.

Y aunque su voz sonaba a la de un inexperto puberto, y su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear…

—_Tobi es mas alto que yo__,__ uhm...— _Indago. Vislumbrando meticulosamente la esbelta figura del enmascarado, que yacía tendido sobre el arenoso suelo, pasándose lo brazos tras la nuca para su mayor comodidad. Con los pies entrecruzados.

Deidara no era una persona muy curiosa que digamos, pero no podía negar lo mucho que había tenido en mente esta cuestión, desde que había estado muy cerca de poder ver la faz del enmascarado, en aquella misma ocasión en la que Tobi le insulto, y que para su infortunio no le dejo ver ni un mísero ápice de sus rasgos faciales. Cuando devoro aquel palillo de dangos.

— _Demasiado sospechoso_ — Fue así que una idea se cruzo por su mente.

¿Y si le quitaba la mascara?

— _¡No, no! Es demasiado _— Agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un depurado intento por despejar de su mente tan precipitadas ideas. Porque si bien, aunque su curiosidad le pedía a gritos que fuera al otro extremo de la cueva y le quitase la mascara, por otro lado su orgullo se lo impedía rotundamente. Del mismo modo en el que se negaba a aceptar el poderío Uchiha. — _¡Uchiha! ¡¿Y ahora porqué demonios me pongo a pensar en ese infeliz? ¡Tobi no tiene nada que ver con eso__,__ uhm! ¡Por supuesto que no solo porque no vaya y le quite la mascara__,__ quiere decir que me niego por orgullo!_ — Se dejaba desplomar totalmente derrotado al suelo, y virando nuevamente sus orbes zafiro hacia dónde se encontraba su colega, tomo una decisión; — _Esto no es por orgullo, yo sé aceptar cualquier cosa. Como todo un shinobi._

Finalmente se irguió del suelo, y se vio tentado por segunda vez a ir y husmear tras su mascara, para aclarar ciertos puntos, que según palabras suyas, no eran producidos en ningún sentido por el morbo, sino que, si iban a ser compañeros tenía por derecho que saber aclararlos a ciencia cierta.

El primero de ellos era para saber quien rayos era el tipo con el que había compartido, para esas alturas, ya más de una simple misión. El segundo punto era a favor de descubrir la edad aproximada que tenía el susodicho, y por último, estaba el punto más importante de todos, el cual consistía en probarse así mismo que él no era ningún orgulloso que se dejaba cegar, y que no conseguía aceptar cuando había perdido, o en este caso, como era denominado el nivel personal al que había llevado la derrota que le condujo hasta Akatsuki.

Sigilosamente el rubio se acerco a paso lento hacia su compañero, a quien según sus inspecciones previas, de medio segundo observándole, le hicieron suponer que se encontraba vencido por el cansancio, ya que para ese entonces debería de ser el filo de la media noche, y sabía perfectamente que este era tan inquieto que no podría estar fingiendo.

Para cuando el artista estaba a escasos centímetros de llegar a él no había tomado en cuenta un par de cosas que diferían con sus hipótesis. La primera, que Tobi no estaba durmiendo, sino que, como bien llego a suponer, estaba un poco cansado y decidió echarse al suelo para recargar fuerzas. Y la segunda, que cuando llevara a cabo una de sus "supuestas" inspecciones de ese tipo, se fijara bien en el orificio donde se asomaba el iris rubí de su secuaz, para descubrir si éste estaba cerrado o abierto, porque para su mala suerte yacía abierto y Tobi estaba despierto.

Pero había permanecido quieto, al prever las maliciosas intensiones que le condujeron al sitio en el que se equiparaba. Así que, simplemente quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su senpai.

— _Chica _— Cuando Madara había soltado tal ofensa, más grande para cualquier espécimen masculino- que sin necesidad de que fuesen machistas les hacia suponer que sus acciones rayaban en lo afeminado- no lo había hecho con el afán de insultarlo, sino de fastidiarlo, puesto que, ese era su deber, para camuflarse delante del resto de la organización. Fungiendo el papel de Tobi. Claro estaba, con sus respectivas excepciones. Tanto los _shinobis_ de Amakegure cómo su ex discípulo Itachi Uchiha, lo sabían todo desde un principio.

Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, tal situación le hacia ver que no estaba tan equivocado al llamar al rubio "chica", puesto que, los finos rasgos del artista confundían a primera vista, y acompañados de ese par de zafiros dimensionalmente abarcantes y profundos, la situación se aturdía un poco más. Sin contar con que su larga coleta rubia le daba un aire femenino brutalmente encantador… ahora caía en la cuenta de lo innegable de las circunstancias.

— _Deidara parece mujer_ — Se pensó en cuanto sin mover ni un solo músculo denoto su precavido acercamiento.

En cuanto el rubio se acerco hasta el ninja legendario, éste contemplo calmo los finos labios de su compañero postularse a casi nada de su cara. Respirando del dulce aroma que se desprendía de su cuello.

Fue en ese instante en el que una nueva idea paso por su mente.

— _¿Deidara se sentirá igual que una chica?_ — Indagaba en cuanto a temática sexual se refería.

El _shinobi_ de Iwakegure condujo cuidadosamente sus manos a ambos extremos de la mascara naranja. Enfrascándose de lleno en cuidar que su secuaz no reaccionara a lo que le produjera la inquietud de su labor.

De está manera no pudo darse cuenta de que el Uchiha aconteció cada uno de sus movimientos, desde muy de cerca. Percatándose de que los deseos que orillaron a su senpai a hacer lo que estaba haciendo se declinaban en la curiosidad de poder ver su rostro, a diferencia de lo que llego a pensar inequívocamente, antes de que el artista fuera directo al objetivo.

— _Esperaba demasiado de un chaval como él _— Se pensó, esbozándose una mediana sonrisa tras la mascara en espiral. Al curvarle esta perversa idea por la mente.

Y entonces, cuando Deidara estuvo a punto de retirar parte de la mascara, inesperadamente su compañero le echó al suelo, montándose sobre de él.

Sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano, misma que le impidieron escapar.

No solo invirtiendo las posturas, sino que, asombrando enormemente a su compañero. Por lo que la sorpresa en su rostro fue imposible de ocultar.

Y tan pronto está esperada reacción se conjeturo en su semblante, la molestia latente de que Tobi llevara a cabo tan brusco movimiento se vio plasmado seguidamente en su ceño fruncido.

— ¡Quítate de encima! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, uhm? — Intentaba inútilmente zafarse de su agarre, y al denotar que no podía hacerlo se sorprendió gradualmente de saber que su secuaz portara tal fuerza, como para retenerle con una sola mano y con el peso de su cuerpo posado sobre del suyo. Situación que le desespero bastante, más aún cuando el enmascarado no había resuelto su cuestión con cualquier tontería, del mismo modo que solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

No teniendo otra opción más que revolverse bajo él, hasta poder verse librado. Convirtiéndole en su último recurso.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Quítate de encima Tobi!

Su orbe rubí había visto sin parpadear que, cada vez más, Deidara se asemejaba a una mujer frente a sus ojos. Era indefenso y de alguna u otra forma verle en ese estado de total vulnerabilidad le parecía sumamente encantador.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Quítate de encima, uhm!

— Si me quito ¿Entonces cual será el castigo que recibirás senpai?

— ¿Qué…?— Balbuceo; — ¿Qué intentas decir uhm? — Soltó casi inaudible.

Ése no le parecía que fuera el comportamiento habitual de su secuaz, ni mucho menos que se atreviera a hacer lo que le estaba haciendo. Simplemente le era inconcebible.

— Dijiste que Tobi recibiría un castigo si cruzaba la línea, en ese caso ¿Cómo debería castigar a senpai?

— ¡I- Idiota! — Soltaba con voz grave, — ¡Deja de jugar conmigo o no responderé de mí, uhm!

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás Deidara- senpai, ahora que ya no te queda más arcilla?

— _¡¿Cómo?_ — E intentando disimilar su inofensivo estado articulo — ¡Y- Ya te dije que si intentabas buscarme me encontrarías! ¡Voy a molerte a golpes si no te quitas de encima, uhm!

— Quiero verlo.

Sus pupilas celestes se abrieron al igual que dos platos cuando le escucho decir aquello. Le molestaba tener que aceptarlo, pero la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, y no podía creer que fuera realmente Tobi quien le tuviese en esa encrucijada.

Ya que debía de aceptar- aunque no quisiera reconocerlo- que los combates cuerpo a cuerpo no se le daban para nada bien, pese a que anteriormente hubiese alardeado al respecto no era mucho lo que podría hacer, si desde un inicio no podía siquiera quitárselo de encima.

Sabia bien que estuvo mal que intentase quitarle la mascara, pero de eso a que Tobi se vengara de esa forma ¿No les ponía acaso a la par?

— _Debo estar soñando…— _El artista se hacia de fuerzas suficientes para lanzarle lejos, pero inevitablemente siempre volvía a estar en las mismas.

Retarlo ahora le parecía lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho en su vida, cuando claramente forcejeara lo que forcejeara no existía manera de que le ganase en esa área al Uchiha. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia que tipo de _jutsus_ empleaba su secuaz, pero de poder imaginárselo seguramente se trataría de_ taijutsu_ o algo por el estilo, ya que de no ser así, no podría dar crédito a que se viese aplastado al igual que una hormiga por él.

— ¿Pero que le pasa senpai? Creí que iba a demostrarme su fuerza — Bufo.

— ¡Infeliz! — Grito hecho una furia, — ¡Si te quitaras ahora mismo te partiría la cara en dos!

— Eso seria trampa senpai.

Silenció, sin saber que más decir o hacer, al fin y al cabo nada haría que la situación le favoreciera, y exhausto, ladeo la cabeza para no tener que mirarle otra vez. Quedándose quieto, sin alariar más.

Madara le contemplo, con su rostro esbozando una cara debatida entre la resignación y la angustia. Siempre en silencio, sin emitir palabras, sin pelear. Mirando a la nada. Cual niño caprichoso que ha sabido de la peor manera que ha perdido la batalla.

— Sabes senpai, llevo pensando en algo hace algún tiempo — Musito Tobi, luego de mantenerse callado admirándole un incierto intervalo de tiempo en silencio, — ¿Estar contigo será cómo estar con una chica?

— ¿Q- Que…? — Repentinamente su absoluta atención retorno al enmascarado, de la misma manera que sus orbes celestes le buscaron con un rubor marcado en sus mejillas; — ¡¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo idiota, uhm?

Deidara no era un experto en descifrar los incongruentes mensajes que soltaba despreocupadamente las veinticuatro horas del día su colega, pero de alguna manera, había aprendido a comprender la infantil manera en la que hablaba Tobi, y si no se equivocaba cuando dijo "estar" se refería al acto…

— _¡¿Coital?_

No, no, tenía que estar equivocado. ¡Se trataba de Tobi por el amor de Kami- sama!

Podía esperarlo de cualquier persona, menos de él.

Y tal vez se refería a otra cosa, no era necesariamente que se refiriera al sexo.

En cambio, había dicho claramente "estar con una chica", le comparo con una, y eso era irrefutable.

¿Podía estar en peores problemas que ese, en medio de la nada, a las altas horas de la noche con Tobi encima de él, literalmente acosándole, y con una tormenta de arena causando estragos afuera? ¡Por supuesto que podía estarlo! Si recordaba que no portaba municiones con las que le hiciera volar hasta la estratosfera.

— Senpai eres muy suave — Susurraba el enmascarado, acariciando con la yema de los dedos su mejilla, ante lo cual, Deidara volvió a forcejear desesperado.

Inquietado, asustado. Acosado sexualmente de quien menos pudo imaginárselo, y con un suave rubor poblando sus mejillas con más intensidad, a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Basta Tobi…— Musito bajo, a manera de suplica, cuando este delineo sus labios con los dedos.

Desconociéndose completamente así mismo al igual que le desconocía a él. Sin entender todavía porqué le permitía llegar demasiado lejos con las manos, sin siquiera insultarlo o morderlo. Siendo ése su último recurso.

Lo cual fue para él todo un misterio.

No quería tener que ser tocado. Por lo menos no por otro hombre. No cuando su orgullo estaba hecho pedazos. Al ir asimilando que incluso Tobi, al cual llego a creer diferente al resto, le estuviese humillando de tal manera.

Pensando en él como una mujer, y eso… era ciertamente decepcionante.

Le dolía, al igual que le abrumaba y le tenía en un shock completo.

—_Tobi…— _Cerro sus ojos. Sintiendo los dedos del portador del eterno _mangekyu sharingan_ recorrer su piel con suma delicadeza.

Tratándole de forma similar a una mujer.

Lo odiaba, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear. Era un mentiroso al fanfarronear, y lo único que tenía era su arte para sobresalir. Sin el, la increíble diferencia entre una mujer y un hombre había comenzado a parecerle bastante corta.

Se había resignado a ceder a sus manos, y aunque le ruborizase hasta el límite con sus palabras… dejaría que Tobi le tomase como a una chica.

Tantas fueron las veces que había escuchado a los hombres llamarle mujer que, de no tener orgullo quizás podría habérselo creído, desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Con sorpresa, sus piernas le fueron separadas por la mano libre de Madara, para que pudiera abrirse paso entre ellas, apegándose así a su cadera.

— ¡T- Tobi no! — Sus orbes zafiro se abrieron de par en par a causa de la sobre saltación que esta acción le provoco a su cuerpo, al no vislumbrar a tiempo su ágil movimiento. Sintiendo en el acto los húmedos labios de su captor depositando suaves besos por todo su cuello. — Tobi…— El Uchiha había retirado solo parte de la mascara, para dejar al aire libre su hambrienta boca. Con la cual saboreo de la tersa piel del sonrojado joven.

Deidara temblaba a cada caricia propiciada por su voraz lengua, y Madara pudo percibirlo con la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Uno sobre del otro, discerniendo el calor que esto generaba.

No podía creer aun lo sencillo que le había sido tener al rubio a su merced. Creyó que le resultaría difícil- más no imposible- gracias al duro carácter que tenía y por el cual llegaba a perder la cabeza algunas veces. Difiriendo con la estética que le distinguía.

Y aún así, por alguna extraña razón le parecía que algo estaba inmiscuido de por medio.

Un vago y distante sentimiento que obligaba al rubio a ceder. De otro modo no podría explicarse porqué Deidara se dejaba hacer aquello por él.

¿Podría ser amor?

Acariciaba su bien formado abdomen, al deslizar su mano por debajo de la estorbosa tela. Recordando que sin importar cuantas fueron las ocasiones en las que su personalidad de Tobi desesperase a Deidara, el artista era alguien tolerante. Era paciente, a pesar de que siempre le lanzase un puñado de bombas. Y esto lo demostraba cediendo a una que otra de sus infantiles peticiones.

El ninja de Iwakegure siempre le procuraba, y eso pudo confirmarlo durante las misiones que ejecuto a su lado.

Porque Deidara le tomaba por un _shinobi_ inofensivo, por no llamarle inútil. Encargándose él mismo de aventurarse sin compromisos al peligro, para mantenerlo a salvo, siempre detrás suyo.

Madara le observo entonces, como todo un hombre, y más que eso, le parecía un verdadero compañero, intentando protegerlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Algo realmente digno de admirarse al igual que su arte. Y que de alguna forma le hacia respetarle.

— Mi lengua… no toques ahí, uhm…— Susurro Deidara, acaparando nuevamente la atención del ninja legendario, el cual se daba por enterado de que su secuaz sentía quizás vergüenza de la boca que llevaba oculta en su pecho, por lo tenso que se puso su cuerpo.

— A Tobi le gusta todo lo de senpai…—Inquirió acariciando su pecho, dónde la anomalía se hacia presente, avergonzando aún más al rubio.

Un vuelco al corazón acelero los latidos enclaustrados en su pecho. A consecuencia de la forma en la que le hacía sentir al respecto.

Un acalorado debate de emociones se consolidaron en su ser, y lo confortable que este comentario le hizo sentir le fue enormemente gratificante.

Dejarse llevar era lo que hacia, cuando por dentro su pesar más grande le negaba el don de entregarse abiertamente a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Era un hombre, no una mujer y odiaba esto ¿Pero de otro modo podría estar con Tobi?

— _¡Momento!_

¡¿Estar con Tobi…?

Entonces le observo, sin poder saber quien era ese quien le besaba y le hacia sentir colérico, a la vez que le encogía el orgullo hasta el suelo.

Y que de alguna forma…

— _Si es con Tobi… ¿Esto estará bien?_

Tobi le llenaba de besos el mentón, acercándose cada vez más a encontrarse con sus labios. Alertando nuevamente al artista, a quien le daba la impresión de que el corazón le escaparía por la boca, y su razón que yacía adormecida comenzaba a despertar.

— ¡No lo hagas! — Espeto a nada de que sus bocas se unieran. Y con sorpresa el orbe rubí concibió algo que jamás se espero.

El artista le miraba con cierto rencor, con los ojos un tanto vidriosos por los deseos reprimidos que escudaba dentro por explotar en un mar de lágrimas.

— No te atrevas, no cuando ni siquiera sé quien eres… porque yo no soy una chica… soy un hombre mierda… y nunca te lo perdonare si lo haces.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza, no quería verlo. No cuando ultrajara su cuerpo, porque esta vez no iba a ceder, ni a sus manos ni a su boca, ni siquiera cuando le sintiera dentro.

Tenía orgullo, y no era que no aceptase las cosas como tales, sino que, nadie respetaba su ser, y si ser orgulloso era signo de debilidad, entonces prefería ser mil veces débil, a tener que subajarse a dejarse tomar por un hombre.

Tal vez pudiera soportarlo tratándose de Tobi, pero… ser su juguete, y dejarlo experimentar con su cuerpo, para ver si resultaba lo mismo acostarse con él que con una mujer, por puro capricho, le hería mortalmente.

Quizás si Tobi le amase… le hubiese dado permiso… tal vez…

— _¿Pero que pienso? _— Se reprimía así mismo, en el instante en el que sus manos fueron liberadas y había pensado siquiera por un segundo en Tobi de otra forma. E intrigado por este hecho le miro de inmediato.

Algo más que un incomodo silencio reino por la faena cuando Deidara vio a través de la mascara en espiral. Algo más extraordinario de lo que se imagino que podría encontrar, y unos ojos tan conocidos que confirmaron sus deseos de que estar con Tobi estaba mal.

Y entonces, si Madara no hubiese cedido a un deseo del corazón, Deidara aun habría podido aceptar que le amo, y no llegar a negarlo, al igual que lo hizo con el arte de Itachi.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ja ne~~


End file.
